epicrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Things You want to tell your teachers!
Okay people, i know that at least at ONE pint in time you have wanted to say something to your teachers so this is what that is! How this works is that you can either leave them a letter saying something good or something bad! So you can type pretty much anything just dont swear TOO MUCH! Got it? Get it! Good! Now go ahead and leave them a letter. Ill start it off. Dear Mr. Beaver... I hate your guts! I never knew that a GUY could PMS! Well apearantly they CAN because that is what YOU do ALL the time! When i first saw you i thought you were gay because of how you dressed, but it turns out you have a WIFE AND KIDS! What woman would EVER want you! Anywaaaaaays, i just thought i should say that YOU ARE A FREAKIN MAN BITCH! XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 23:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mrs. Shea... I want to tell you to STOP GIVING ME SO MUCH FREAKING MATH HOMEWORK! ~Primrose33 Evil Mr. Chong... I voted against "dear" Mr. Chong since he's not... yah. I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT YOU SUCK!!!! AND THAT IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU ACTUALLY EXPLAINED THE GEOMETRY. I KNOW THAT THAT WOULD BE VERY HARD FOR YOU TO DO. BUT IF YOU COULD, THAT WOULD BE NICE. AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Anneliese a.k.a. Annie a.k.a. the awesome one a.k.a. the one with the awesome sig a.k.a. her royal highness a.k.a. queen of the universe aka Iluvgale Mr. Moll you are such a hippocrit!!!!!!!! you say the definition of something. and then i say it cuz you ask me to but then say it isn't correct. what is your freaking issue? and i hate how you say don't interupt when youre not talking and class just started! so yeah i so hope i have you for health next year cuz i have you for social studies and it aint funnyYeah be jealous! My name is BubblestheLlama! 00:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) HATE LETTER TO Dr. Pelligan OMG I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!! YOU KEEP ON GIVING US F's CAUSE THE WRITING "isn't cursive" OR IT ISN'T NICE!!!! STOP BEING A CRITIC, LIKE WHEN WE WRITE ESSAYS, YOU'RE LIKE, "The writing's UGLY." OR "This is constructive criticism. YOU SUCK AT WRITING." I HATE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Signed, Mr. Taxi Rice Bowl Beetee Jr. Poprox Ben Chocolate Magnet Detective 04:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. YOU ARE GOING DOWN Dear Irritating teachers I've had.... Stop being mean to me. i'm ADD, not retarded. You should let us chew gum in class. For Peeta's sake, quit making fun of the slow kids for the mean kids amusement. You are a teacher. I wish you spoke proper English, then I might learn something from you. Just cause you don't like me doesn't mean you can fail me. Technically. oh, and Mr. Nugent, YOU AREN'T COOL. OR FUNNY. OR WELL EDUCATED. But on the bright side, I know spanish now. :) If the ninja skills don't get you, my army of weiner dogs will! iKayla :) 00:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Mrs Brown... Just To Say that Youre A fat Cow And You Smell Of Cow Farts Mixed with Doggy Doo. You Smell Stuipid Poo head i hate your guts i hope you die eary mwa ha ha ha Mr. Chong yes same teacher as iluvgale (but she's in a different/higher course.. that little nerd :'']) I hate it how you friken dont explain things and make it more complicated. AND WHEN I TELL YOU I DONT GET something... DON'T ASK ME HOW TO DO IT BECAUSE I DONT KNOW!! THAT'S WHY IM ASKING YOU. T.T also, when the majority of the kids doesn't understand it... try teaching it a different way not saying the same thing you already said. oh yeah... and messing up and saying it was to test us, was funny the first 20 times... :/ yeah... helen Category:free for all Category:epicness Category:Randomness Category:list Category:Epicness Category:Randomness Category:Lists